the three stooges TDITDA edition
by livefreely9
Summary: owen is curly, duncan is larry, and trent is moe please review and send ideas for stories I'll take requests rated T because of a tiny suggested theme nothing really bad.


**Hi everyone this is my second fanfic.**

**It's based on a skit that was on an episode of the three stooges like, 30 or 40 years ago.**

**You know the slapstick comedy with Moe Larry and curly? Well if you don't look up the three stooges on youtube.**

**This is a skit they did in the actual show, so they were acting within the show.**

**It's about this one guy and his wife, but someone comes and tries to run off with his wife, sound familiar TDA fans?????**

Trent and Owen walk onto the stage, both with an umbrella Owen's is closed and Trent's is open. They walk past each other and stop and Owen opens his umbrella and Trent closes his. Then they both notice each other.

Owen: Oh, hi pal.

Trent: did you call me pal? My gosh I haven't heard that word in years.

Owen: gee really? Haven't you got any friends?

Trent: yeah, I was once a young scamp like you.

Owen: Oh well congratulations

Trent: Ah but it wasn't always such, I can look back to the days when I was a very happy married man, and then that rat came and destroyed everything. I'll never forget that day I had just gotten back from the graveyard shift and there was a note on a pillow.

Owen: what did it say?

Trent: it was one of those cold-blooded notes, _dear Moe, I'm running away with Larry._

I was obsessed with the fact that I must find them, the trail lead me to Pittsburgh. I had found that I had missed them by three days when I got there, and I swore right there in Pittsburgh that I would find them and have my revenge, so on with the chase Miami, Dallas, New Orleans, Then I came face-to-face with the man who had ruined my life, It was in Niagra falls, NIAGRA FALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trent then starts turning around towards Owen.

Trent: slowly I turn and step by step inch by inch, I slapped, him, I punched him, then I tore his shirt, then I knocked him down( While he was saying all those things he was doing it to Owen).

Slowly Owen got up from the ground, dazed, holding his jaw trying to restrain Trent,

Owen: woah take it easy pal, take it easy.

Trent: sorry kid it's that word Niagra Falls every time I hear it tears me apart!

Owen: yeah well it doesn't do my any good ether, ungrateful that's what it is, I say hello pal, be friendly and just because I say Niagra Falls-

Trent: NIAGRA FALLS!

Owen: ahhhhhh nneeeee!

Trent: slowly I turn

Owen: please, please no..

Trent: and step by step, inch by inch.

Owen: Please no

Trent: and I slapped him, I punched him, and I tore him to pieces, and I knocked him down!

( Every time Trent or Duncan in the future says that they're doing it to Owen)

Owen: take it easy pal take it easy please.

Trent: it's that woman I'll kill her and him.(then Trent starts imaging things)

Trent: blood..., GAH! RIVERS OF BLOOD POOLS OF BLOOD, HA HA HA, THE BLOOD HA HA HA .

Trent walks off stage

Owen: ahhhuhhh

starts dusting off his clothes when Duncan walks on stage and bumps into him.

Owen: oh, pardon me pal.

Duncan: did you call me pal??

Owen: NAHNAH NAH!

Duncan: it's been along time since I've heard the word pal.

Owen: really haven't you got any friends ether?

Duncan: That's what I was coming to the dirty rat, he tried to take her away from me, ah but he couldn't get away with it, so he trailed me....

Owen: To Pittsburgh?

Duncan: yes...

Owen: Nahhaahaha, then he followed you Miami, new Orleans, and Dallas?

Trent: YES, YES! But how did you know?!

Owen: you'd be surprised

Owen then lies down on the ground.

Owen: then he caught you in Niagra Falls.

Duncan: NIAGRA FALLS!

Owen: oh no!

Duncan: slowly I turn, and step by step inch by inch, I picked him up and I slapped, him I punched him, and I tore him to pieces, and I knocked him down! (Duncan starts imaging things) What have I done1 the judge BLOOD! Gasp, you.....

Trent: oh there you are Duncan!

They walk up to each other menacingly

Trent and Duncan: Hi ya pal!

Trent: ha ha almost caught up to you in pittsburgh.

Owen: go ahead tell him were you found him.

Duncan: forget it it's past history!

Owen: why you cowards! Your afraid to say Niagra Falls!

Trent and Duncan: NIAGRA FALLS!!!

OWEN: WOOF! NAHHHAHHAHAHH!

Trent and Duncan: slowly we turn and step by step inch by inch.....

Then Trent and Duncan chase Owen off the stage.

**Alright that was funny but it might be a little confusing so here's the link to the original done by the three stooges on youtube.**

.com/watch?v=_yJBhzMWJCc


End file.
